fantasy_future_football_associationfandomcom-20200214-history
Charioteers
|} Charioteers Football Club is a 3F 1st Tier football club based in Springfield, Missouri. The club was founded in 2011 and joined the 3F League in 2014. The club has played at Forest Park Stadium since its formation, sharing the grounds with its parent club, the Thunderbirds, and its offspring club, the Knights. The Charioteers have won more league titles than any other team in 3F 1st Tier history, and remain the only club to ever do so. History Charioteers F.C. was founded in 2011 following a large influx of players into Millard Fosstentraitor's Thunderbirds squad. Fosstentraitor decided it was time to split the club in two as well as step down as manager. He put his former assistant Joe Redd in charge of the Thunderbirds, and delegated the responsibility of managing the new club to his brother, Alexander. The team won the 3F 1st Tier in its début season as well as the following season. The Charioteers remains the only team to have ever won the 3F 1st Tier. Colours and badge The Charioteers have always worn red as their home jersey color and white as their away jersey color. Prior to the inception of the 3F League in 2014, the team wore black for their third jersey colors, before changing to a light blue color in the summer of 2014. The Charioteers crest consists of a knight wearing golden armor (as a tribute to the Thunderbirds yellow home jersey color) with red accessories. The knight is stabbing a soccer ball with his sword. Stadium Forest Park Stadium was the original site of Millard Fosstentraitor's Golden Boys of '07 training ground. The stadium is used by the Thunderbirds and the Knights along with the Charioteers, all three considering the stadium as their home ground. Rivalries The Charioteer's longest-established rivalry is with fellow Springfield team the Thunderbirds. It is one of the few local derbies which do not enforce fan segregation, and hence is generally a good-tempered, but still competitive rivalry. The Charioteer's rivalry with the Knights follows the same lines for the most part, a heated but friendly event. Since the inception of the 3F League in 2014, the Charioteers have begun to develop a rivalry with the Pink Nightmare. The clubs are often high up the table competing head to head at the end of the season, which has produced some interesting matches. The most notable of these came on the final day of the season, with the Pink Nightmare and Charioteers fighting for the title; the Charioteers needed a draw to clinch the title, while the Pink Nightmare needed a win. Thought the Pink Nightmare lead with a 1-0 lead for the majority of the game, through and early Sean Colton goal, it was ultimately decided when Pink Nightmare defender Andreas Räder slipped as he went to make a challenge in injury time, inadvertently creating a hole in his own defense, allowing Charioteers forward Marco Jiménez to take the ball to goal and score. Players First Team Squad : As of 1 February 2015 Out on loan Club captains Since the establishment of the club in 2011, Nikomachos Stavropoulos remains the only player to have ever captained the team. |} Player of the Season